


Making History

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War Setting, tw for death and talk of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Logan and Virgil were forced into the war at 13, promised money and bright futures.It doesn’t end so well, for both of them.Day 2-Making History
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for death and guns and war.

_ Making History _

“Come on Virge, it’ll be okay.” Logan held his best friend close to him, pushing his cold hand to Virgil’s forehead. “Just a little bit further-”

Virgil collapsed into Logan, his breaths shaking from pain. “I...Lo, Lo I  _ can't _ .” He grit his teeth, sliding down and laying on the forest ground. Blood spilled out of his chest, coloring the dying grass a dark red.

“Virgil...please, please hold on! The camp is just up the hill, you can make it,  _ we  _ can make it!” Logan knelt down next to his best friend.

“No.  _ You  _ can. Logan- _ agh! _ \- this bullet’s too deep...I'm not worth it…” Virgil’s eyes glazed over. 

“Don't-don't  _ say  _ that.” Logan sobbed. “I can't do this  _ without you _ .”

“You’re gonna...have to...Logan, we’re making history...” Virgil smiled a little, his eyes drooping. “Oh...oh the world is spinning…”

“Virgil! Please! Stay awake!” Logan cried. He held his childhood friend until he couldn't feel Virgil’s heart beating any longer. Then he held him some more, sobbing. He returned to the camp with Virgil’s lifeless body in his arms. 

~

It was twenty years later. Logan still couldn't shake the memories of that day. The day where an officer came into  _ Gainesville’s Academy for Privileged Boys  _ and talked the 13 year old boys into joining the army.

_ “Think about it, boys! You’ll get to hold real guns, and shoot real bullets! You’ll be fighting for your country, and making history.” _

_ “But I don't want to shoot any bullets, sir.” Logan had muttered, Virgil nodding along with him.  _

_ “If that doesn't convince you-” The officer continued, ignoring Logan, “-Your family will get $100,000 as a reward for sending you to fight.” _

_ Excited whispers and shouts erupted through the classroom. $100,000 was so much money compared to Logan’s parents’ meager salary. Glancing over at Virgil, Logan could tell he was thinking the same thing. _

_ “With all that money…Patton can actually have Christmas presents.” Virgil murmured. “He can get his first bike…Sir? I’ll join.” _

_ Choruses of “me too!” and “I’ll join as well!” responded. The officer’s eyes were soon trained on Logan, who hadn't said anything. _

_ “I...I’ll join...sir…” _

He shuddered, trying not to show his discomfort as memories from his horrible time in the army. A warm hand found his.

“Logan,” Roman’s voice interrupted his flashback, “sunshine, are you alright?”

Logan glanced up at Roman’s worried face. He loved Roman to the world in back. Even though Roman never experienced being in the war, he still understood Logan’s struggles. He let him keep nightlights on around the house to prove that no one was there. He wouldn't make fun of him when his instinct to dig through the trash came back, and he never,  _ ever  _ belittled Logan for his flashbacks.

“I...I’m alright.” Logan sighed, burying his face into Roman’s neck. “Just another flashback…”

Roman kissed Logan’s hair, arms wrapping around his love’s body. “You’re okay, I’m here.” He muttered. “You’re safe.”

Logan could only nod and hide his tears in Roman’s sweatshirt. He was here, he was okay. 

_ Virgil was not. _


End file.
